The invention relates to a carton for accommodating one or more articles, for example washing powder tablets, which carton is provided with an access structure for the introduction to or removal of the articles from the carton. The invention also provides an article feeder to assist in the removal of articles. Multiple packaging is also disclosed in which there is shown a divisible cartons and a blank for forming the same. The divisible carton is provided with an outer cover and means to separate one part of the carton from another.
It is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,272 to produce a carton having a swingable closure panel and a pair of wing flaps, each wing flaps having stopper elements limiting outward movement of the closure panel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,029 there is shown a carton including a swingable closure panel hinged at its lower edge to a front wall for forward and backward pivotal movement and a dispensing device for gravity feeding the contents of the carton.
A problem associated with the prior art is how to provide a positive feed to improve the removal of articles without damaging the integrity of the carton. The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
As regards the divisible carton, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,052 (Fruchey) to provide a divisible carton including two open top modular boxes horizontally arranged in a row and connected together by means of a common top cover. Another example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,237 (Pawlowski) which shows an access structure including a closure panel which is maintained in a closed position by a glue flap.
In the prior art, some form of glue flap or mechanical lock is required to secure the access structure, and in particular, maintain the closure panel in a closed arrangement prior to being opened. Such arrangements are therefore complex and require additional manufacturing processes in order to construct the carton, which is undesirable.
In an alternative form, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,088 to provide two or more open top modular boxes arranged vertically one above the other and connected together by means of an outer cover. A problem associated with such an arrangement is that once each box has been separated, the boxes cannot be reconnected.